<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then There Were None by bootlegtruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971121">And Then There Were None</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth'>bootlegtruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Smut, Nobody knows what this is not even me, but I think it's cute, i finally learned how to do a cliffhanger successfully yup!, journalist hanbin, model bobby, okay just blowjobs, sike he's actually alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanbin sees a very suspicious helicopter landing during his lovely "vacation" in Hawaii. He goes on to find the truth about a recent news that broke in the showbiz industry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then There Were None</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written after Whisper to Me but I just finished it now because I forgot it actually existed lmao. Whatever this is, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Rising Model Bobby Kim Allegedly Killed in Recent Helicopter Crash</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The model was said to be the only passenger flying in his private helicopter on his way to a secret schedule. Bobby Kim's body was yet to be found, however, it is confirmed that a few recovered valuable items belong to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby Kim was recently involved in a video scandal with Joseph Kang, going on an indefinite hiatus for months now until his sudden suspected demise. </em>
</p><p><em>Fans outside Stark Entertainment mourn the model, sending their prayers and condolences to the family.</em> </p><p><br/>
A few hours before the news broke, Hanbin was lying cozily on a beach lounge, getting his skin tanned, with an unfinished book on his lap. </p><p>He wasn't particularly in Hawaii for a vacation but since he's already there, might as well make the best of it. </p><p>There was a mocktail in Hanbin's hand when he diverts his attention from the Madeline Miller book he was reading to the people doing various of things at the beach in front of him. He was reminded yet again of how miserable his life must be to pretend to care enough about anyone but himself and make a job out of it. Hanbin has money. He graduated with flying colors from a top university for journalists, but his money wasn't enough, competition was high, and his survival was at stake. What better way to use the things he learned from college was to make a living out of the dirt most celebrities always tried to hide. </p><p>Hanbin works as a gossip columnist in what seems like the Korean version of TMZ. Not his proudest moments but he lives. That's what matters more than anything. </p><p>After years of <em>exposing</em> and an abundant amount of lawsuits, he got used to it. Hawaii was a safe space. A place he always visits after a whole day of being a <em>lowlife</em> journalist in the office. But, again, he wasn't meant to be resting. He has a news to confirm and he absolutely didn't know part of his job was to go undercover and find out if Jang Yura was nursing a child in the isolated part of the island. </p><p>Everytime he looks at his degree, he wonders what the hell happened. This wasn't part of his plan. Once he earns enough, he'll take himself far away from the chaotic life he once had and never look back. Hanbin has another goal. He's determined to go through with it. Possibly fulfill it this time. </p><p>Although, nothing had ever prepared him for something like this. His time in Hawaii didn't involve a very suspicious helicopter landing on a place far enough from where he's at but still not so in his line of vision. </p><p>Hanbin's sure of what he had heard. A distinctive <em>whop whop</em> noise followed by the whirring of rotor blades and he doesn't have to squint to know it wasn't from a plane nor a jet. He gets on to wear a special glasses made for him because it acts as a binocular which was handy at work especially when he needs to blend in. Apparently, he's not just a so called journalist, he's also a spy. </p><p>Hanbin's sure of what he had seen. He received a notification awhile ago from his co-workers about a certain model's death. He knew of him. Jinah, an intern, had covered his scandal a few months back. It was originally offered to him but he considered his morality over it. He knew what he looked like. Jet-black hair, plump lips, and sharp jawline. A staple model quality and he knew why he's considered dead. But Hanbin also doesn't have to squint to confirm who just got out of the helicopter safe and whole. Bobby Kim was alive. He had deceived a lot of people and there was a sudden surge of anger Hanbin felt when he catches him smile. Bobby Kim didn't care. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
The news had caught everyone off guard. Hanbin, too, in his own way. Bobby Kim was young and had a good future ahead of him had he not been involved in a scandal that took a toll in his career. </p><p>The short article about his death had been trending not only in Korea but the whole of Asia and some parts in the West. Bobby Kim had managed to walk with some of the top models in the fashion weeks of Milan and Paris. He had been in numerous of variety shows in Korea and had also acted in some of the music videos idols put out. Bobby Kim made a name for himself in the industry, which was ruined in a matter of seconds when his scandal broke. It was daunting, really. </p><p>Hanbin couldn't believe it. His fans were mourning outside his agency. There's a shrine in honor of him and he was all over the news just like before. Many believed he's already dead as there was no way someone would survive a crash like that. But here was Bobby Kim, looking at him like he was the most annoying person in the world, wanting to be left alone in a rest house no one would find suspicious. All by himself and very much <em>alive</em>. </p><p>He found a way to get to him. He asked around where could a possible helipad be situated in the island and it led to this. The place where Bobby Kim decided to hide, probably forever if he's lucky enough no one recognizes him. He's in Hawaii. A safe space. Just like Hanbin. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" He says it in English like he didn't know Hanbin speaks his native tongue too, and he wasn't one to impress so he answers in Korean. </p><p>"I can't believe you're alive. What the hell?" Hanbin goes on to extend his arm and touch Bobby's skin. It's real. His face was flawless and there was no sign of any injuries if he ever did survive instead of faking it.</p><p>Bobby was taken aback at the recognition of the language. He takes his hand away from the stranger and a step back. "Get the fuck out." He scowls, but Hanbin was persistent, and his laugh was bordering maniac like he just lost it. Seeing this certain someone in front of him—who was considered dead on the news—was driving him crazy. </p><p>"No way, man. I'm fucking staying here." Hanbin made himself comfortable on the couch. The house was spacious but the furnitures were all in the right places and everything was furnished from top to bottom. This was all planned out. No, this looked like it was supposed to happen months ago. A plan Bobby was determined to execute whether he gets caught or not. </p><p>He fishes for the phone in his pocket and takes a quick photo of Bobby in his current state. Bobby moves quickly, launching himself onto Hanbin and trying to get ahold of his phone. </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" He covers Hanbin's mouth to possibly suffocate him but Hanbin bit his hand and so that didn't work. </p><p>"It's blackmail. Get off of me." Hanbin pushes Bobby Kim with all his might (which required a lot of effort because the closest workout he does is running away from imprisonment). Bobby lands ass first on the floor, huffing and glaring at him. </p><p>"What do you want?" He says it with vigor, like there was a thunder at the end of his word and sure, Hanbin should be scared shitless because what's in front of him isn't just from the higher management who yells at him when he gets his coffee wrong. This was Bobby Kim we're talking about. The guy who faked his own death. Who knows what else could he do? </p><p>But frankly, Hanbin doesn't give a single fuck. He's been in a lot worse positions, in which one of them involved a gun directed right at his temple. Bobby Kim was an easy piece of meat. He actually finds the situation amusing. </p><p>"You see, I'm not exactly in Hawaii for a vacation." He explains first, threading carefully because Bobby might actually snap anytime soon. "I'm here for work and really, I would rather stay in this good old rest house than find out whether someone is pregnant or not. First of all, Bobby Kim, yes I know your name. Second, your face is all over the news and everyone is talking about you, thanks to your little despicable self. And third, well I want to know why you did it."</p><p>If a while ago Bobby was seething, now he was laughing his ass off, even slapping his hands on the floor like he was told the funniest joke and Hanbin joins him, cracking a smile too even though he has no idea what Bobby was on about. </p><p>"Do you work for KZIP? With that braindead bitch Jinah?" Hanbin raises a brow at the question and his use of words. Bobby knows where he works. That was a surprise. </p><p>"I do. And yes, Jinah is there too. Although she's not a braindead bitch like what you claim. Maybe sometimes." Bobby rolls his eyes, getting up from the floor. </p><p>"She worte an article about me getting STDs in Paris. I think I get to call her a braindead bitch anytime I want." Hanbin stands up too, to level with him. Bobby's got issues. It shows. Why the fuck would a normal person fake his own death and look like he doesn't have an ounce of remorse coursing through his veins? </p><p>"I don't work like her. We're different." Hanbin shrugs. </p><p>"Ha-ha. It's cute how you'd think I believe that. Get out before I call the police." Bobby motions at the door, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. </p><p>"And what are you going to say? Oh police officer, my name's Bobby Kim and I'm not actually dead. There's someone in my house threatening to expose my identity. Please catch him." He tries to mimic the low, groggy voice of Bobby and it sounds awful but maybe close enough if you don't think about it that much. </p><p>Bobby scrubs his face with his palm, obviously frustrated. Hanbin watches him take in slowly what he just said. </p><p>"Here's the thing, Bobkim. I'm interested as to why you went for miles just to get away with things you clearly don't want to explain but as you already know, I work as a gossip columnist. And sometimes, we get much more credit than top-tier journalists. Meaning, everyone will believe whatever I put out. One click and your whole plan is ruined. All thanks to me, by the way." He curtsies, which makes the other's blood boil even more. "So, if you don't want me ratting out how you're very much alive, playing house in Hawaii while I tweak and change some of the informations like...uh...you're planning to run for Mayor, then please, take custody of me. Answer some of my questions and we'll be good. In no time, I'll leave when I'm satisfied. Maybe even pitch in a documentary for you. You get to live out the rest of your life here as a local who hides his face because someone might recognize him. Everybody wins." Hanbin wants to add a little <em>hooray</em> after his long speech but by the looks of Bobby's clenching fists, he decides against it. He had pushed his buttons enough. Everything he said and was implying to do go against his own ethical code but seriously, fuck that. Bobby Kim faked his own death. He has to know why. What led to this unfortunate slash fortunate event? </p><p>"You know what? Fuck you." Bobby heads upstairs to what seems like his bedroom and slams the door shut. </p><p>"Is that a yes?" Hanbin loudly inquires, sighing when he was met with silence. </p><p>He throws himself on the couch, rubbing his temple off of an impending headache. He checks his phone and stares at the picture of Bobby Kim he took. </p><p>Well, that was an extremely photogenic man. No wonder he's a model. <em>Was</em>. Hanbin deletes the picture immediately before he does any mistake. He wasn't actually planning on a blackmail. Bobby just needed to get scared. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
Nights in the island do not come until it was past 7 and Hanbin wakes up just in time. Everything was dark so he struggles to find where the switch was but someone had beat him to it. The light flickers before it stays still. Hanbin stares at Bobby who was crossing his arms. </p><p>"How should I know you're not wired?" Bobby eyes him from head to toe and Hanbin smiles at that. </p><p>"Good evening, Sir. I could strip for you, if you want." He winks. Bobby glares at him, dropping the subject instantly. </p><p>Hanbin clears his throat after rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. "Are you considering it or did you just consider it?" </p><p>"What's the difference?" </p><p>"Nothing. Just wanna confuse you." Hanbin chuckles and he figures he has to stop teasing him before he becomes the dead man. </p><p>"So, shall we start?" </p><p>Bobby scoffs, walking closer to Hanbin. "I don't think I already agreed with this, what's your name?" </p><p>Hanbin smiles at him cheekily, trying to annoy the other more. "Kim Hanbin, and duh, you obviously agreed with this." </p><p>Bobby takes a moment to think before he shrugs. "How long are you going to pester me?" </p><p>"I go back in Korea next month so maybe a month?" </p><p>"No fucking way. I'll give you a week and you leave me alone." Bobby contests. </p><p>"Two weeks." Hanbin gives his top notch puppy eyes and Bobby looks away, his shoulder dropping as he says, "Fine." </p><p>They ate without words in the kitchen. The food was processed and Bobby cooked. Hanbin watches him closely, and with wonder. </p><p>"How old are you, Bobby? Or should I say, <em>were</em>?" He snickers but Bobby drops his fork loudly on the plate and damn, maybe he has anger issues and he needs to stop joking. </p><p>"26." Bobby answers, picking up the fork and continuing to eat. </p><p>"Oh." Hanbin's mouth falls at the realization. "Oh, <em>hyung</em>. Oh my god." He chokes when he laughs and Bobby pushes a glass of water in his direction while glaring at him. </p><p>"You're fucking weird." </p><p>"Says the guy who faked his death. Anyway, how did you pull it off?" Bobby stops eating then, downing his glass of water.</p><p>"Is this it? Is this the first question, Hanbin?" </p><p>"Don't be so tense, Bobkim. I'm not writing down whatever the fuck you're about to say so please just answer me." Bobby sighs, opening his mouth to talk against his will. </p><p>"I hired an air ambulance anonymously to follow the helicopter that was meant to explode. I put some of my things there to make it seem like I was inside. Obviously there's no pilot so no, I didn't kill anyone in the process, if that's what you're thinking." Hanbin shakes his head to deny it even though it was exactly what he was thinking. </p><p>"And how did you get here? Does anyone else know that you're actually alive and well? What about your parents?" </p><p>"I flew on my own. My Dad owns an airline so obviously I get to play with helicopters, jets, and planes sometimes. My manager might have an idea about this but he's not a snitch and I trust him a little. Nobody knows. Not even my parents. They don't give a shit about me when they found out anyway so yay. I'm finally free." That was the driest freedom speech Hanbin has ever heard in his whole life. Bobby doesn't look remotely happy to be here. And he knows he's just trying to get away. Forever, until he gets caught. In the first place, maybe that's why he agreed to this despite Hanbin's persistence. He wants someone to talk to. He wants to be heard for once. </p><p>"That's very cool. Have you ever thought of a loophole? Like what if the air ambulance you hired puts two and two together and then boom, headlines again." Bobby laughs at that. Hanbin thinks happiness looks good on him. Natural. </p><p>"No, but honestly, I don't think about it that much. I'm just planning to find out how much I can get away with." Bobby stands up to gather the plates they used, putting them carefully in the dishwasher. Hanbin helps by wiping the table. </p><p>"What did your parents find out that makes them not give a shit about you?" He asks without looking back at Bobby, focused on balancing two glasses of water on one hand and a pitcher on the other. </p><p>"They didn't actually give a shit about me even before but it started to get worse when I was outed." Bobby doesn't look back at him too. Hanbin stops on his track. </p><p>"You were outed?" He asks, in shock. "Wait a minute, you didn't come out? You were outed?" He repeats and Bobby shakes his head like he couldn't believe Hanbin doesn't know. </p><p>"You're a bad liar, Hanbin. Your gossip agency outed me. Maybe it was even you who wrote the article. That was in 2017. <em>Bobby Kim Spotted Making Out with Zhang Yixing in Hongkong</em>, ring a bell?" Bobby narrows his eyes when Hanbin shakes his head, still surprised at how everything turned out with Bobby's life. </p><p>"Oh, you'd be surprised by how much KZIP has ruined my life. Didn't Jinah also write my video scandal article with Joseph Kang? I'm sure she had a blast trying to describe what deepthroating is." Bobby rolls his eyes, turning his back once more to wash the dishes. </p><p>Hanbin was still silent, processing what has happened in the past that he wasn't aware of. </p><p>"Was it because of the scandal? You faked your death because of it?" He threads, leaning on the barstool, staring at Bobby's back which visibly tensed. </p><p>"Have you watched it? The video scandal, I mean. Pretty dope." Bobby says casually, avoiding his question. </p><p>"I didn't watch it. I'm not interested." Hanbin admits. </p><p>"You should. Joseph Kang has a small dick and I pretended to fucking gag while I was deepthroating him. I was so drunk I had no idea we were being filmed, by the way. They recognized me by the tattoo on my back and well, there was a front cam version. Worst day of my fucking life." The plate he was washing breaks and Bobby hurries to try and fix it. Like he was magically holding a superglue and it would go back the way it was before. Complete. </p><p>Hanbin comes up to him, touching his arm before he knows what was happening. "I'm sorry." </p><p>But Bobby pushes him away, breathing ragged. "That didn't even stop there. They wrote a whole article about me being the President's whore when I was invited to eat at the Blue House. There was something about me getting STDs. There was me being a homewrecker. There was me fucking my college professors so I could pass and graduate early. Fucking Joseph Kang released a sex tape while I was traveling to Milan knowing full well it would ruin me. Fucking Jinah from KZIP published an article about a gangbang insinuating I started it and tell me, Kim Hanbin, do I deserve to live well after all of that? Am I a cruel person for faking my death?" </p><p>Bobby doesn't bleed. If Hanbin was a jerk, he'd say there were far worse things that happened to other people but he understands where Bobby was coming from. Suffering isn't a contest. He just wished someone was there for him enough to not let him resort to this. </p><p>"You should go and tell your boss what's my situation here right now. I won't mind. I wasn't expecting this plan to last long anyway." </p><p>Bobby lets himself fall down on the floor. He doesn't cry. He tries to calm himself down. Hanbin crouches beside him, stares at the patterned tiles which looked like an ultrasound of ducks and it was weird. All he hears was the sound of Bobby's breathing, and the non-sound of it because it wasn't constant. Bobby tries to stop here and there. Hanbin counts in his mind. One. Two. Three. Three and a half. Four—</p><p>"I never wrote a single article about you. I'm not saying this to sound nice but I never liked my job. Nothing in it was fulfilling and I never wanted to live off ruining lives of other people but here I am." </p><p>Bobby lifts his head, recovering a little. He looks at him annoyingly. "I don't care about your life that much, Kim Hanbin. Stop trying to steal my spotlight." </p><p>Hanbin laughs lightly, shaking his head and pushing Bobby jokingly. Bobby doesn't smile, but Hanbin's sure the mood has become light. </p><p>He doesn't forget the tremble in Bobby's lips as he tells him how fucked his life was though. He doesn't forget Bobby's eyes. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
Hanbin wasn't expecting himself to be covered in a blanket when he wakes up. He slept on the couch. The house didn't have any guest room because Bobby wasn't expecting any guests anyway. He folds the blanket and puts it on the side of the couch, going directly to the kitchen to find Bobby already eating. Another processed food taken inside the fridge. Hanbin frowns. </p><p>"We should get groceries." He suggests, getting a plate for himself and pulling the chair beside Bobby. </p><p>"What do you mean we? We're not married." Hanbin continues to chew on is food, not minding what Bobby said. </p><p>"If you plan on living like this forever, you should try and find out if anyone will recognize you outside." </p><p>"I'm perfectly fine dying like this. What are you still doing here, anyway? Didn't I tell you everything there is last night?" </p><p>Hanbin shrugs. "I'm trying to stay true to my two weeks promise. Plus, I like the atmosphere here more than the hotel. And it's obvious you need a friend." Bobby chuckles at that, in a mocking manner. </p><p>"If you hate your work that much, you should be a comedian instead. You still ruin people's lives that way but at least you're funny." Hanbin makes a face and Bobby mimics him. They bicker until they got tired of each other. </p><p>They sit on the couch side by side, with Bobby surfing channels and Hanbin on his phone. </p><p>"Hey, do you wanna hear what people are saying about your death?" </p><p>"Only read the funny ones." Bobby's eyes were still focused on the television. Suddenly, he turns his head to face him. "Oh, read the ones by the celebs. I wonder what those hypocrites have to say about dear old Bobby Kim." </p><p>Hanbin snickers as he scrolls to find a good one. "Okay, I didn't know you were pretty close with Bella Hadid." </p><p>"Not much. We just took a pic with Karl Lagerfeld in a party. What'd she say?" Bobby asks curiously. </p><p>"Didn't say anything. Just liked a tribute post for you on IG." Bobby rolls his eyes at that and Hanbin hears a curse under his breath. </p><p>"Anyway, here's one." He adds. "Bobby Kim, I hope you're in heaven and in peace right now." Hanbin laughs as he reads and Bobby joins him, slapping his thighs on occasion as they both find the comments extremely funny. "You were the best model Korea ever had and we will never forget you." Hanbin pretends to wipe his eyes like he was crying, acting as if he was the one who wrote the comment. </p><p>"They think I forgot about that time they called me stiff. Fucking hypocrites, I tell you. This is why I'm better off dead in their minds." </p><p>The mood becomes bleak when Hanbin finds a comment by Joseph Kang. He didn't want to read it but Bobby insisted so he complied. His manager was the one to send the message to some news site. Joseph Kang wanted everyone to know how sorry he was for what he did to Bobby and that no amount of apologies would make up for it. </p><p>There was this thing Hanbin had noticed Bobby does when he gets annoyed or mad. He pushes his tongue inside his cheek, fist clenching. Hanbin puts his hand on his thigh, as if to calm him. "Hey, let's go out." </p><p>"Shut up." Bobby dismisses.</p><p>"Let's buy groceries and go shopping and live like a normal man. Like a local—"</p><p>"I said shut up!" And Hanbin shuts up, closing his lips tightly as he retracts his hand away from Bobby's thigh. </p><p>"Sorry, I can't." Bobby apologizes in a second. Hanbin understands. But he shouldn't live like he was hiding. Not when everyone else who had ruined his life was free to do whatever they want. Even if this was Bobby's choice, that doesn't mean he was limited to this. Hanbin takes his hand once again. </p><p>"You can, Bobby. Let's go." </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
Bobby's over it. His anxiety that someone might recognize him is at its peak and it wasn't until Hanbin held his hand that his heart started calming down. He's wearing a cap that covers most of his face, wayfarers, and a mask for safety measures. </p><p>"Look, this is Hawaii. Nobody cares about you here." Hanbin had told him before they went outside. Bobby took his words into consideration, albeit offended. It was true though. He shouldn't be worried. </p><p>They walked to the convenience store hand in hand. He lets Hanbin do all the work as he tries his best not to look suspicious. He would feel his knees weakening on occasion when someone stares at him longer than what was normal. </p><p>He takes a breath of relief when they were already paying by the counter. It was finally done. </p><p>"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hanbin asks, carrying all the paper bags containing the food they plan to cook for later. </p><p>"That was so bad I almost pissed my pants." Hanbin laughs at him and they continue to walk home. It was good that the rest house wasn't really away from civilization. It means Bobby wouldn't have a hard time fending off for himself when he's alone. </p><p>A couple of forgeiners come up to them while they were on their way and Bobby stops dead on his tracks. Hanbin's hold on his hand tightens. "Hello. I've seen the both of you go out of the house together. We're trying to invite couples nearby for our wedding tonight. Would it be okay?" He says it in English and Bobby immediately shakes his head. There's no way he'll purposely set himself up. A wedding means a lot of people will be there and who knows if some of them have read the news. Plus, they weren't even a couple to begin with. </p><p>"We'd love to go!" Hanbin says enthusiastically. Bobby mutters a few curses under his breath, not enough for Hanbin to hear but he should get the gist. The couple expresses their gratitude with a smile, patting both Hanbin and Bobby on the shoulder as they leave them be. </p><p>"Bobby—"</p><p>"No. Nope. Don't even think about it." Bobby says as he closes the door, removing his shoes and Hanbin pouts. </p><p>"We should gooooo—"</p><p>"You should go. I'll stay here." His tone was final. Hanbin didn't want to argue anymore. He watches Bobby's retreating back to the kitchen, washing the meat they bought and cutting it in cubes. Hanbin sits on the counter, still pouting, arms crossed but Bobby pays no attention to him.</p><p>"Do you even know how to cook?" He asks, trying to sound nice as Bobby was holding a knife. </p><p>Bobby doesn't answer. He proceeds to cut the way he was taught, ignoring the guy pestering him. </p><p>"Why do you cut it like that? I like strips." </p><p>Still none. </p><p>"And why are you—" </p><p>"Shit." Bobby immediately puts his bleeding finger in his mouth, cutting himself because his mind had wandered elsewhere and Hanbin jumps from the counter to come to him, worry in his face evident. </p><p>"Let me see." But Bobby was stubborn, he shakes his head and pushes Hanbin away from him lightly, finger still in his mouth. Hanbin catches his arm though, yanking it away from him as he stares at how deep Bobby had cut himself. It's still bleeding. </p><p>Then, like and idiot, he puts Bobby's finger in his mouth, sucking off the blood from it. Bobby snorts at his actions. "Just say you want a taste of me, Kim Hanbin." </p><p>"What? The acid in my saliva is far better than yours." Hanbin rolls his eyes, Bobby's finger still in his mouth and if he was still in tact with what's little left of his sanity, he would think this was awkward as hell. However, Bobby was laughing at him, genuinely this time and Hanbin finds it in himself to smile, letting go of Bobby's finger, and he presses his lips softly on it. </p><p>It was questionable why he did that. The other guy didn't seem to mind. Hanbin bites on his lower lip, cursing himself. Never again. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
The rain outside was pouring hard. Hanbin wonders about the wedding. If it was pushed through or cancelled. He draws the curtain, sulky thinking of the fact that he'll never get to go there because of Bobby. </p><p>He settles himself on the couch, making himself small to fit in the blanket he was given. Bobby emerges out of his room, hair still wet. Hanbin glares at him. </p><p>"There's a heater in my room. You should sleep there." He tells him. Hanbin doesn't budge, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.</p><p>He feels Bobby poking his cheek so he looks at him irritably. He notices there's a band-aid wrapped around his finger. Bobby's face was painted with seriousness. Hanbin wants to keep sulking but he sits up, gathers his blanket and heads upstairs without glancing back. </p><p>Bobby was just behind him, he closes the door. Hanbin sighs at the warmth emanating from the room and he almost wants to throw himself on the soft-looking bed. He's been curled up in the couch for days. Maybe he deserves this. </p><p>"Are we going to sleep on the same bed?" Hanbin asks, he furrows his brows when Bobby shrugs like he wasn't sure. </p><p>"Depends." </p><p>"Depends on what?"</p><p>"Depends if you want to sleep on the floor." And Hanbin didn't want that so he goes through with his initial plan that is to flop on the right side of the bed, stomach first, squishing his cheek on the pillow. He hears a bit of Bobby's chuckle before he was also flopping beside him, his back on the bed and his head resting on his hands. </p><p>"The wedding was cancelled tonight so stop being sad about it." Bobby says, voice low as if trying to match with the lights going out. </p><p>"Whatever." Hanbin replies, closing his eyes to not see Bobby. </p><p>"What's with you and weddings anyway? You were so excited when the couple invited us." Bobby pries, shifting his positions and lying by his side, facing Hanbin. </p><p>"Nothing that concerns you. Let me sleep." Hanbin murmurs, still trying his best to block out the noise that is Bobby's voice. </p><p>"Tell me. Or I would bother you all night." Hanbin resigns at that. Without opening his eyes, he says, "Weddings are nice. They're fun and everyone is happy. I was almost married but then she left me at the altar and that sucks but I still feel good about it. We weren't ready yet anyway." </p><p>Memories of his first love come crashing back and Hanbin would rather not think about it too deeply.</p><p>"You were left at the altar?" Bobby stares at him, wide-eyed. Hanbin thinks his reaction was funny. It even made him crack a smile. </p><p>A few years back, he was in a long-term relationship with his girlfriend. They had a good pregnancy scare and then a supposed shotgun wedding, all that jazz. Hanbin proposed thinking he got her pregnant, and only because of that. She accepted thinking she was pregnant, and only for that reason. The time of their wedding, she never showed up. Hanbin wonders if she found out that she's really not pregnant so not wanting to be binded by the sanctity of marriage, she ran away. Or maybe she's out there raising their child on her own. He doesn't let himself think that far. </p><p>"You got ditched and you still find weddings fun? You're weird. And also, that does suck. Sorry it happened to you." Hanbin could only shake his head. Bobby doesn't have to know everything. </p><p>He likes weddings. Wants to get married someday. Start a family. Quit his job. Whichever comes first will be fine. Sometimes, he's sure he's meant to experience it. He almost did. And sometimes, he gets scared of the idea that he'll never be married. It keeps him up at night. All the small things. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm sappy like that." Hanbin hikes up the blanket to cover his cold shoulder. "Do you want to get married someday, Bobkim?" </p><p>Bobby pretends to think about it, looking up as if it was a million dollar question before he says a casual, "Nope. Never thought about it." </p><p>Hanbin nods at that, acknowledging that it isn't for everyone. </p><p>"And I don't think someone would ever want to be married with me so I'm really fine with that." Bobby adds, yawning. Hanbin frowns at his statement. Who wouldn't want to get married with Bobby? He looks like the perfect guy. Although, he's quite a dead man right now, but still. </p><p>Hanbin yawns too after Bobby. He closes his eyes once again. "I'll marry you." This time he drifts off to sleep successfully. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
In the days that passed, Bobby had been comfortable with Hanbin's presence. Too comfortable. </p><p>Hanbin found out more about him. The things he used to do or enjoy besides modeling. He found out that Bobby graduated in an aviation school and that's how he learned how to maneuver a helicopter (being a mogul's son helps too). Bobby likes golf. He doesn't particularly understand how it works but he says there's something boujee about wearing a scally cap and riding a golf buggy in the vast golf fields of California. </p><p>Hanbin is careful when it comes to Bobby. With his questions, he always makes sure not to cross the line. Bobby is wary when it comes to Hanbin. He answers just enough. Despite knowing things about each other, they're still very much strangers. Hanbin acknowledges that. Bobby, he doesn't know. </p><p>"So, I was backstage. My heart was ramming in my chest. And I felt like I would faint any minute and then my Dad called before I was set to go." Bobby laughs before he proceeds with the story. Flushed from the face down and very drunk. Hanbin hiccups as he takes another glass. It's been a long time since he last had a drink this strong. "He told me not to go back home and that I was a disgrace for fucking around boys my age. He also said something derogatory, I forgot what it was. Anyway, that's how he knew I was gay." He brushes his fringe off his forehead, throat burning from downing another bottle. </p><p>"Bobkim." Hanbin calls. He stares at his eyes when he turns his head. "You...you should...shouldn't live like this." He slurs, eyes getting heavy. </p><p>"Don't have a choice." Bobby replies, dropping his head on the couch, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>"Yes, you do. I'll help you." Hanbin giggles as he lifts himself up to be closer to him, stumbling in the process, weight falling on Bobby's chest. </p><p>"Don't need your help." His ear was directly placed over Bobby's heart and he can feel every beat. He times his hums to it as Bobby snakes his arm on his waist, closing on his back like he was protecting him from falling on the floor. </p><p>"Hmm maybe." Hanbin mumbles, lifting his head up to look at Bobby who was already staring down at him. </p><p>"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Hanbin shakes his head. He doesn't care about his sexuality that much. He's attracted to whoever he finds attractive, regardless of the gender and in the previous years, he's only got one serious relationship with a girl. Who left him. </p><p>"Bummer." Bobby turns his head to the side but Hanbin holds his chin between his thumb and index fingers, lifting it up, and pressing their lips together. </p><p>It was a languid kiss, both of their lips lazily moving against each other like they got all the time in the world. And maybe they do. </p><p>Bobby tilts his head and opens his mouth. Hanbin sucks on his tongue, liking the way Bobby's grip on his waist tightens when he dives in deeper, firmer. He's good at this. He knows what he's doing. </p><p>His hand reaches down Bobby's crotch, rubbing him into hardness as he unzips his fly, feeling him through his boxers. Bobby pulls away, eyes glassy and lips kiss-swollen. When Hanbin succeeds in discarding his pants, pulling his boxers down and hand finally met with his skin, he kisses him again. Hanbin thinks their position was awkward. He's never done it to anyone before. If Bobby was a girl, he'd know what to do and yet even if he's a novice, only doing what he thinks Bobby would like, he's taken triumph in the way Bobby moans into their kiss, accidentally biting on his lip. </p><p>Hanbin was taken aback when he switches their position. And in a matter of seconds, Bobby was kneeling before him, hands shaking as he takes off Hanbin's pants. He lifts his ass up to help him, his cock springing free and he was embarrassed at how hard he was. Bobby looks up at him, as if asking for consent. Hanbin nods. </p><p>Bobby parts his lips, tongue out as he starts licking the tip of Hanbin's cock, closing his fist on the base, wetting the shaft with his spit. How long had Hanbin experienced this, he has no idea. All he knows is that it feels good. Bobby looks good on his knees. </p><p>He takes a big gulp and chokes on it when Bobby finally decides to close his mouth on the head, going down slowly, tightening his lips bit by bit and Hanbin could only look at him in awe. Just the visual of Bobby's plump lips on his cock was sending him over the edge. He tries to fuck into him but Bobby stills him, pushing his hips down, shaking his head. </p><p>"Let me." He whispers. Those words didn't register much in Hanbin's brain when he first heard it but he loses his mind when Bobby removes his grip on his cock and takes him all the way. It reaches the back of his throat. He starts bobbing his head, controlling his breathing through his nose, flattening his tongue on his shaft as saliva pools down Hanbin's thigh. </p><p>"What—shit." Hanbin cards his fingers in Bobby's hair, trying to control himself from having it his own way. Bobby goes faster. It wasn't long before he realized he was rubbing himself on the floor. He's lucky he's sane enough to grab a throw pillow, dropping it beside Bobby. </p><p>"Get yourself off, yeah? You're so good." Hanbin coos, shutting his eyes when Bobby hums. He figures Bobby was already rutting on the pillow as he was particularly whiny under him. He opens his eyes again, focuses on trying to get Bobby off too. </p><p>"I'm almost there. Come when I come, okay?" Bobby nods, letting go of Hanbin's cock with a pop. His movements on the pillow was bordering delirious while he swallows around Hanbin again, pumping the spit-slicked shaft that he doesn't bother to reach with his mouth again. </p><p>Hanbin brushes the back of his palm on Bobby's face. He leans down to reach under him, taking Bobby's cock in his hand. "Fuck my fist." </p><p>He liked the control he had over Bobby. </p><p>He watches him rest his forehead on his knees, sweat dripping from his flushed neck, his voice was hoarse when he speaks, "I'm sleepy." </p><p>And he takes him to bed. Cleans him up and kisses his forehead. </p><p>He takes pleasure with the way Bobby's breathing comes to a calm. Different from its usual heaviness and worry. He still thinks he doesn't deserve to hide himself like this. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
"I might have to leave earlier than what I expected." Hanbin opens the conversation with it, feet dangling above the floor as he was seated on the counter top. </p><p>Bobby halts from his spot, his hands frozen and the water continues to run. "You're leaving." His voice was shaky. </p><p>Hanbin places his arm on his shoulder, worry painting his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" </p><p>"What? You're done with me? You've gathered all your informations and you're ready to tell them to the world?" Bobby spits every words with spite but Hanbin thinks he's got the wrong idea. </p><p>"No. Oh my god. Bobkim, listen. I have to go back for work—"</p><p>Bobby chuckles bitterly, his tone was sharp like he was suppressing his anger. "Right. Your work. You still have to write articles about me. How miserable I am here. How pathetic. When I suck you off days ago did you also record it? Did you already send it to your colleagues so they can ruin my life all over again? Is that it, Kim Hanbin?" He pushes him away. </p><p>Hanbin runs to follow him, catching his arm and holding on it tightly. "Come with me. Let's go back. You can't be here forever. Sooner or later, someone will find out." </p><p>"Yeah, and it's because of you." </p><p>"I don't blame you for not trusting me but I would never do that to you, Bob. And I don't pity you. And I don't think you're pathetic, or miserable. I think you deserve better than this." The anger in Bobby's eyes dissipates for a moment. Hanbin raises his hand to touch his face. "Come back home." </p><p>He accepts, without question, that his words weren't enough to convince Bobby. When he removes his grip away from his skin and he says a stern, "Leave." Hanbin had never felt so defeated in all his life. </p><p><br/>
///////</p><p><br/>
In the following days, Hanbin hasn't heard from Bobby since. It was understandable because what can you expect from a dead man? </p><p>Hanbin questions his decisions. If it was right to leave Bobby alone. If it was right to ask him to come home when he's sure he's not yet ready. And maybe, he missed it. Or he read it wrongly. Maybe Bobby <em>can</em> do whatever he wants, live however he wants. Maybe he has no right to dictate how everything would turn out for him. </p><p>In the following months, the news about Bobby Kim's death was forgotten. His case was altered into that of a missing person because his Dad was furious and frustrated about how everyone had played it. He worked closely with the police, a detective, nearly everyone he finds that could possibly help. </p><p>Hanbin didn't meddle with it. His existence in Bobby's life shouldn't be known by anyone else except the both of them. That's what he loosely promised Bobby. </p><p>It takes 20 years for a person to be declared dead by absentia. Hanbin wonders if it would take that long for him. </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon was fair when Hanbin went home that day. He goes straight to the fridge to get himself a glass of cold water, checking his phone for any news update. </p><p>He almost chokes on his drink when he receives a notification about something he's been waiting to hear of for months. He clicks on it. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bobby Kim Found Alive in an Isolated Island </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police working on the case for months decides not to disclose any information about Bobby Kim's location. He is currently safe in the Kim's residence, taking necessary measures for his health. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Kim of the Asiana Airlines sends his message that his son will go on an indefinite hiatus in the industry and his comeback may vary depending on Bobby Kim's decisions. The Chairman would also like to extend his deepest gratitude to everyone involved. </em>
</p><p>Hanbin releases a sigh of relief, putting down his phone on the table, his drink unfinished in his hand. He takes two deep breaths before he processes what he just read. </p><p>He receives an email with no subject shortly after. Swiping the screen up to read yet another shocking text. </p><p>Only three words. </p><p>Signed by Bobkim. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I'm here sometimes: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies">@bootleglies</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>